A liquid crystal display (LCD) may include a liquid crystal panel including liquid crystals present between transparent substrates; and polarizing plates adhered to both sides of the liquid crystal panel.
A polarizing plate has a structure as shown in FIG. 1. That is, a polarizing plate 100 may include a polarizer 101 having a polarization function; and polarizer protective films 1021 and 1022, which are adhered to both surfaces of the polarizer 101, respectively. The polarizing plate 100 may include a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer 103, which is formed under the protective film 1022 to be used for adhering to a liquid crystal panel, and a releasing film 104 formed under the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer 103. In addition, not shown in FIG. 1, the polarizing plate may include an additional functional film such as an antireflection film or a compensation film.
In such a conventional structure of the polarizing plate, to provide a device having a smaller thickness and a light weight, for example, as shown in patent document 1, there is an attempt to omit one of the protective films 1021 and 1022 formed on both surfaces of a polarizer 101. However, it is not easy to provide a polarizing plate satisfying a desired performance without a protective film.